


untitled

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which new isle kids arrive in auradon and carlos finds himself beginning to fall for the charming son of captain hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was announced that in addition to Uma, the daughter of Ursula, joining the cast of Descendants 2, there will also be two other new characters, Gil, the son of Gaston ~~(which doesn't fit the novels' canon at all)~~ , and Harry, the son of Captain Hook ~~(ehem, same applies here)~~. Because I very much need Carlos to get a boyfriend (and shipping him with Chad and Ben doesn't work because following the first film, they're both taken and straight), I figured that he and this likely suave son of a pirate would make a nice couple, and, yeah. So I wrote a little something.
> 
> Expect more of these two as the movie shoot begins and we get closer to the air date ;)

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Harry says as he and the other new Isle kids stand in front of Auradon Prep. Behind him, Gil and Uma wear expressions of disgust and disinterest, but Harry appears as satisfied and charming as ever, taking Evie’s hand in his own and laying a soft kiss upon the skin.

As Evie lets out a high-pitched laugh, clearly entranced by Harry’s charm, Mal and Jay share a look, knowing that this new guy could only mean trouble.

Carlos would glance at them as well, but he too is distracted by the pirate’s son, his Scottish accent sending the white-haired boy’s pulse racing, face heating up and blood rushing to places he’d rather not talk about. He thinks Harry must sense this, as when the blond straightens and returns to his friends’ sides, he sends a wink Carlos’ way. If he didn’t have better control, Carlos would be laughing just as high if not higher than Evie had before.


End file.
